An increasing number of patients are suffering from superficial mycosis, whose representative example is athlete's foot (tinea pedis), due to a prolonged time in which shoes are put on. However, no certain therapeutical method or remedy therefor has been found and currently it is enumerated as one of diseases that remain to be overcome. So far, great effort has been made to find their remedy and many compounds have been subjected to screening for their antimycotic effect. Although, some substances show antimycotic activity in vitro or vivo using animals, most of them do not show the antimycotic activity in real clinical tests, resulting in stopping the development of the remedy. Therefore, only a limited number of substances showed satisfactory antimycotic results.